A New Dream
by JTFababy
Summary: Rachel isn't happy on Broadway anymore and she misses her family. Set in the Honey, Our Kids are from the Future universe, don't need to be reading that to read this.


**So this is in the Honey, Our Kids are from the Future world. but you don't have to be reading that to read this. Speaking of that story, if you are reading it please know that I have not given up on it and I will be updating it when I can. It will hopefully be soon, but I can't be positive. **

**Anyway, I wrote this at like 2am the other day and I really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I wish that I did.**

* * *

She sighed as she walked out the back door of the theater. She had just finished her last show of the week and was inexplicably happy to have a few days off. Don't get her wrong she loved Broadway and she loved performing, but she was 32 now and these late nights and long rehearsals were getting to her. She wanted enough time and energy to be with her family and she just didn't have that anymore.

She felt a slight frustration as she came across her row of fans, waiting in the back alleyway. This normally took about 45 minutes, add that to New York traffic and she wouldn't be home for another hour and a half. All she wants is to be home with her family. Is that too much to ask?

She cuts her fan time to only a half an hour telling them to come back on Monday if they didn't get an autograph. She hopes they don't come back. She loves her fans, loves that people appreciate her talent but sometimes she wishes she never did this. Never went to NYADA. Never auditioned for the revival of Funny girl. Never accepted the lead. She wishes she went somewhere like NYU and became a teacher. But, she loves to sing and she loves attention so Broadway it was.

Many actresses on the stage lead a lonely life. Sometimes she thinks that hadn't she met her partner before stardom she would be one of these women. But she's not them, and for that she is thankful. As she sits in the backseat of her town car she ponders these things. What if she wasn't on Broadway? Would she feel a huge loss? Or would she feel relief? She has a family, she is not like those other actresses who need the stage to feel something akin to happiness.

The car pulls up to the curb in front of her building. She thanks her driver, Mark, for getting her here so quickly. He responds with "Of course Rachel. I know you miss them." Its true. She misses them terribly when she is on the stage.

She smiles as she walks through the door, held open by her doorman. Eric is a man of few words but a good man. He saved her and her family from a crazy fan last year, risking his life for theirs. Crazy fans, people who wish harm upon her loved ones. Sometimes wish harm on her. Crazy fans, something she would not miss if she left stardom.

The elevator dings as the doors close. She sighs in relief, almost there. The elevator ride to the 10th floor is quick, for that she is thankful. She stood in front of a door that says 10-A and smiles. The first real smile of the night. She's finally made it.

She opens the door and walks towards the living room where she knows she'll find her wife. Just like she predicted, there she is. Blonde hair strewn across a pillow and a laptop sitting on her abdomen. She smiles at the sight before her. If she left Broadway she could see this all the time.

The blonde looks up and smiles, "Hey baby" Is whispered. She sets the laptop down on the coffee table and sits up becoming her wife to sit on her lap. The brunette obliges and grins, "I missed you so much Quinn."

"Rach you just saw me a few hours ago." She chuckles. "But for what it's worth, the girls and I missed you too."

"I don't think I can do it anymore." Its a quiet whisper. Quinn almost doesn't hear it, but she does.

"Do what baby?" Concern pouring from her words.

Rachel tears up as she speaks. "Broadway." Quinn waits, she knows her wife will continue speaking but just needs a few seconds to articulate it. "I can't take the all day rehearsals, the late nights. I want to be here to tuck the girls in at night, but I'm not. I want to be able to go to their school functions, but I can't. I want to spend time with you. I-I want to not have crazy fans trying to find you guys and hurt you. I want to be with my family."

Quinn looks up at her wife, who is crying softly in her lap. She knows this is not a diva rant. Knows this is what Rachel wants. She's outlived her dreams. The thought makes Quinn a little sad. Never seeing Rachel light up a stage again, but then she thinks about having the brunette by her side throughout the day. There is nothing she wants more than that.

"Okay." The blonde breathes is out, almost as if there was no word spoken.

Rachel snaps her eyes to understanding hazel. "Okay? Okay as in, I can quit Broadway? I can be with my girls?"

"Yes baby. If you don't want to be on Broadway who am I to tell you to stay? I want you here with me, the girls want you here. You're not happy going to work anymore, and you shouldn't have to keep going. We can easily live on the money you've made already and on the money my books are still making. We'll be fine baby." Quinn places a kiss to Rachel's forehead as she finished her speech.

"I love you Quinn Berry-Fabray." Says Rachel as she leans in to kiss her wife.

"And I love you Rachel Berry-Fabray." Quinn says and kisses her back.

"We love you too Mommy!"

The two woman on the couch whip their heads toward the doorway. Sure enough there is a 6 year old Harmony and 5 year old Abby looking back at them. Both girls smile at their moms.

"Girls what are you doing up? It is wayyyy past your bedtime." Rachel says getting up off of her wife's lap and leaning down to capture her little girls in a hug.

"We missed you Mommy. We wanted to say goodnight before we went to sleep."

Rachel smiles sadly, she can't wait to be done with Broadway so she tuck these kids in every night. It absolutely killed her that she couldn't. "I love you girls, you know that right?" She sees her daughters nod. "Okay off to bed then. I'll be there in a second."

The two girls scurry off to their bedroom. Rachel feels familiar arms envelope her from behind. She leans back into her wife's embrace. "I thinks we should move out of the city. Somewhere safe and clean. Somewhere where Abby can play soccer in the backyard. Where I can write on a porch over looking our girls playing in the yard with our dog. Where you and Harm can sing and no one will bang on our walls." She hears whispered into her ear. She can't help but love the idea. She thinks maybe Connecticut. Santana and Brittany live there, Litchfield, its nice there.

"Yeah baby. I think its time for a new dream."


End file.
